Nagito Komaeda
Nagito Komaeda (狛枝 凪斗 Komaeda Nagito) is a character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and a participant in the Killing School Trip. Nagito has the title of Ultimate Lucky Student (超高校級の「幸運」''chō kōkō kyū no “kōun” lit''. Super High School Level Good Luck). However, his luck can be a curse, flipping between wildly extreme good luck and bad luck. He shares this title with Makoto Naegi. Nagito returns in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy as a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B. After being brainwashed by Junko Enoshima, Nagito and his classmates succumbed to despair and became part of Ultimate Despair. Nagito appears in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls referred to only as "Servant" (召使い meshitsukai). After discovering the horrible truth behind the Neo World Program in Danganronpa 2, Nagito sacrificed himself in order to kill the Remnants of Despair. He set up a "suicide" to cause Chiaki Nanami, the traitor and not a Remnant of Despair, to unknowingly deal the killing blow, and therefore become the blackened. However, the remaining students discovered his plan, and Monokuma executed Chiaki instead. After his death in the Neo World Program, Nagito fell into a coma on Jabberwock Island, along with his classmates who also "died" on the Killing School Trip. He and the other comatose students were eventually revived. His illusory counterpart appeared as the protagonist in a 30-minutes long OVA called S''uper Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World''. In Side: Hope, he and the former member of Ultimate Despair helped Future Foundation in stopping Ryota Mitarai's effort to brainwash the world with his brainwashing Hope Video at the Future Foundation headquarters. With his classmates, Nagito decided to atone for his sins as the former Ultimate Despair and resides in Jabberwock Island. His favorite food is Bagel. His Goals: 1. Make Entire Multi-Universe to fall into "Hope" 2. Framed Shirou Emiya so his friends would hate and wanted him hurt (Weirdmageddon) 3. Kill Shirou Emiya and his friends (Weirdmageddon) 4. Turn Shirou's friends into their "hope" and kill the creators who lied to them (Weirdmageddon) 5. Kill and overthrown Chernabog and Chernabog's Forces come crawling to him (Darkmageddon). Main Allies: Avenger, Volpina, Sasuke Uchiha, Hunson Abadeer, Dreadwing Main Enemies: Hajime Hinata, Junko Enoshima, Shirou Emiya, Saber, Marluxia, Chernabog Greatest Strength: His Mastermind of making everyone Hope Greatest Weakness: Was being used as a pawn with his rage (Weirdmageddon) Personality Nagito first comes off as a polite, friendly, and easygoing, yet somewhat insecure boy. Hajime Hinata even mentions that his bright smile is very comforting. He was the only one that stayed with Hajime while he was unconscious, and expressed concern for his well-being, even after Hajime told him to go away. Though friendly with everyone, he is mostly interested in spending time with Hajime, and can be quite clingy. Hajime considers him a little annoying and not the most reliable, but still a kind person. Nagito attempts to be the team's conflict mediator and a poster boy for optimism, often encouraging others to be hopeful and to cooperate. However, he isn't taken very seriously. Hiyoko Saionji makes fun of him, and considers his dramatic pep talks about hope and friendship embarrassing and tiresome. He is generally quite submissive and has a self-deprecating attitude, even agreeing with Hiyoko and the other's snide remarks. Although though he claims to be a pessimist, Nagito often appears unusually carefree. He lacks tact and occasionally says awkward, strange, and unsettling things without realizing it. At times he can also be more forcefulーhe is quick to scold Hajime when he's being too pessimistic or when he thought he was bullying Mikan Tsumiki. He is also notably annoyed by Teruteru Hanamura's treatment of girls and decides to keep an eye on him to make sure he won't harass anyone. Nagito's personality in Mageddon Trilogy is VERY different than what his personality happened in Danganronpa Series. In Armageddon, there wasn't much known, but he was shown to be calm and calculating individual, only to shown angry when Armageddon is saved. In Weirdmageddon, he was shown to be more mentally unstable and sadistic, breaking into fits of insane laughter and describing all the horrible things he did and could have done as "fun". Also, he was determined to differentiate himself from the real Shirou Emiya, and often referred to the latter simply as "him" in a derisive manner, except when he addressed Shirou, where he called him by the name. Despite his love for killing, he showed mercy on Yu Narukami by letting him go after defeating him. Despite his insanity, Nagito is highly intelligent, finding out about Yen Sid's counter curse to kill him and working out a long term plan to rise to power and take over the world. After hearing Saber is feared by Shirou and his friends, Nagito develops a plan to kill Saber so he can be feared with evil and sinister laugh. Since Nagito is opposite of Shirou Emiya, he is not afraid of girls and really wants to fight them to give them hope. His favorite food is Bagels, he has so much obsession of Bagels and will kill anyone who insults and dislike bagels. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Mageddon Trilogy Nagito is one of the major characters in this Trilogy. He was a supporting antagonist in Armageddon, One of Main antagonists in Weirdmageddon, and a major antagonist but later supporting protagonist in Darkmageddon. Legends off the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Nagito debuts as a supporting antagonist in this story. Nagito is the secondary antagonist in Ruby V Saber Arc. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Weirdmageddon Nagito returns as one of the main antagonists in this story. It's revealed that he's Shirou Emiya's Shadow. Offscreen, Nagito was the one who caused the destruction of Scuttle Town and uses his Good Luck powers to send Shantae to Dreadzone, which Nagito describes as a place to test someone's hope.. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Nagito returns with his team, Bay of Hope and is one of the major antagonists of the first half. However. Because of Chernabog's Forces more threat and powerful, Nagito makes an alliance with the heroes to join forces to defeat Chernabog. Relationships Hajime Hinata In Danganronpa 2, Hajime was the only person Nagito was genuinely interested in and cared for in any meaningful way. From the start, Nagito was particularly interested in Hajime, and was the only one to stay with him after he lost consciousness at the beginning of the game. He also escorted Hajime while he introduced himself to the others. Nagito noticed that he and Hajime were similar somehow as if they were both bystanders in something that didn't concern them. Hajime also didn't feel like an Ultimate to Nagito and they were both fans of Hope's Peak Academy. Nagito suggested that Hajime's talent could be Ultimate Serenity, because even Hajime's mere presence brought him serenity. Though sometimes annoyed by Nagito, Hajime also felt more relaxed around him. Prior to the chapter 1 trial, Hajime was the closest thing Nagito had to a friend. After revealing the part he played in the first case, Hajime felt betrayed and terrified by Nagito, whom he had previously trusted and thought to be a good friend. Nagito was genuinely hurt and surprised when Hajime started to dislike him, but he still kept trying to talk to Hajime and helped him with most investigations, as well as being very happy every time Hajime noticed him. During the Class Trials, he mostly observed Hajime, both challenging and aiding him. In Chapter 3, he specifically made sure that Hajime can prove his innocence and thus doesn't become a suspect. He remained fixated on Hajime even after he was revealed to be a talentless reserve course student and part of Ultimate Despair. Even though he acted harsh and bitter towards him, in the dialogue directly preceding the Chapter 4 trial he states that he still cares about Hajime, though he doesn't understand why. He also later mentioned that he shouldn't have been so hard on Hajime. In chapter 5, Hajime's understanding of Nagito is what thwarted his plan. It is heavily implied that Nagito's feelings for Hajime are romantic in nature. Several times throughout the story, it's shown that Nagito feels a genuine closeness to Hajime, such as when he claimed he doesn't like being around him and to hurry up and leave when under the influence of the despair disease which forced him to lie. He indicates that the reason he feels this way is because despite knowing what kind of person he is, Hajime still tried to understand him and spent time with him while no one else never did. This is confirmed in the official drama CD, in which Nagito tells Hajime: "I'll continue to do anything in my power to assist you. Because... I like you. I love you, for being willing to talk to me like this, even after knowing what a hopelessly incompetent person I am...". In his fifth freetime event, Nagito reveals a lot of personal things to Hajime, telling him about his terminal diseases and his biggest wish being to be loved for once before he dies. He falsely dismisses what he just said as lies, probably for the sake of Hajime's safety, since Hajime was about to forgive Nagito and he would've been in danger if they got too close due to the effects of Nagito's bad luck. The way that Japanese sentence structure works, of Nagito's last line in particular - starts off as the beginning of a confession, that he decides to rephrase at the last second into him being in love with Hajime's hope instead. Furthermore, his choice of word being “aishiteru” is notable, as it's an incredibly strong way of saying "love" that in real life Japan, even some married couples are hesitant to use. In Island Mode, Nagito really wants to entertain Hajime during their trips but is paranoid over his safety. He is also often quite nervous due to being inexperienced in many social situations, and supposedly because of his feelings towards Hajime (for example, he enjoys the quiet library with him, only to get very nervous after realizing that the two of them are alone). During his Shot Through The Heart sequence, he is terrified of the idea that Hajime might hate him. After a particularly good outing with Hajime, he refers to the hotel as their "love nest". He also states that he doesn't mind getting naked in case Hajime wants to see that. In the final event, he reveals that his way of thinking has slowly started to change thanks to the time he spent with Hajime. He seems to try confessing his feelings again but chooses to ask Hajime to be his friend instead, which the latter agrees to. In Nagito's character song, 劇薬 Poison, he mentions that he loves and wants to understand an ambiguous "him" more than anyone else. In Danganronpa 2.5, it's shown that Nagito's mind created an illusion world as a coping mechanism and he did not wake up from his coma. Hajime sent the World Destroyer to erase his mental blocks and right after hearing the alter ego's voice, which is exactly like Hajime's, Nagito had flashbacks and remembered Hajime and his smile (along with Jabberwock Island and his death in the program). After waking up in the real world, Nagito rejoined Hajime in friendly terms. At first, he assumed he was Izuru, but then corrected himself by saying he must be Hajime. Hajime helped him up in the way that resembles their first meeting inside the program. Nagito says he believed in Hajime to wake him up and later he takes Hajime's hand as the class moves aboard, planning to go towards hope. At the end of Danganronpa 3, after helping Makoto and others, Nagito and his classmates decide to go back and live in Jabberwock island. While everyone on the boat is eating, Nagito calls out to Hajime that the food is almost gone and to hurry up. Hajime smiles brightly and runs over to him, and the two of them eat side by side. Even though Hajime earlier explained that he is now both Hajime and Izuru, Nagito continues to call him Hajime. In an Otomedia poster, which was released after the anime, Nagito is seen giving Hajime a small bag of fortune cookies as a gift while they are on the ship, presumably after the anime's story. The pink hearts and the text mentioning eating cookies full of hope with "him" (using the Japanese word "kare" 彼 which means "him" or "boyfriend" depending on context), implies that it might be a romantic gesture. In the magazine's interview, Nagito is asked what autumn food reminds him of Hajime. He answers a "chestnut in its burr", comparing it to Hajime's hair, but after being told it's too normal of an answer, he goes on to explain that to properly eat one you have to go through a lot of work. He states that "Not being straightforward… it’s like Hinata-kun, right?". In turn, Hajime answers that Nagito reminds him of "the rice of a new crop" (referring to rice freshly harvested during the fall season) because of Nagito's hair's color. He also mentions that due to Nagito's "poor grip on reality", it's difficult to appoint him to a food with distinct taste. In Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, Nagito dislikes Hajime at first due to him being a reserve course student. However, in three years, they become friends and Nagito tells Hajime about his luck. During their last Christmas in school, Nagito and Hajime talk alone while the other students are celebrating. Hajime reminds the other boy that the class will definitely keep in touch and see each other again, though Nagito thinks nobody would invite him. Hajime tells him that Chiaki would and he just has to accept her invitation. Nagito asks why Hajime cares about him and still hasn't lost interest in someone like him. Hajime explains that he still doesn't understand Nagito and he refuses to leave it like that. He formally asks Nagito to be his friend and the two shake hands. Nagito wonders if it's going to change anything, but Hajime tells him that maybe like this they could really change something and understand each other some day. Junko Enoshima Prior to the Tragedy and during his suspension, Nagito learned about Junko’s plan to throw the world into despair. Wanting to test her to see if she was worthy of becoming a stepping stone for hope, Nagito devised a plan to kill her before she could spread despair. Upon being brainwashed into becoming an Ultimate Despair, Nagito developed strange, conflicting feelings of both love and hatred for Junko and saw her as his sworn enemy. This was most likely a result of both Junko's brainwashing and Nagito's own belief that hope cannot exist without despair. In Danganronpa Another Episode, Nagito describes Junko as someone he really hates, but in the end he reveals to Monaca Towa that he both loves and hates her, and he implies that he knew her very well, or at least thinks he did. Considering his very bizarre feelings about her, it's possible that he is just fabricating and doesn't know her that well at all. After Junko was executed, Nagito cut off his left hand and put hers in its' place. He believes he did it because of his hatred towards her and to steal some essence of her power, but it's strongly implied that he, just like the other members, obsessed over her. While talking with Izuru, he became increasingly agitated and conflicted about why he did it. When talking about AI Junko with him, Nagito appeared very excited to see her again so he may finally kill her, since he had both tried and failed to kill the real Junko. After he awakened from his coma and his brainwashing was removed, he presumably retained his original hatred towards her and cut off her hand. Shirou Emiya Sakura Matou Ruby Rose Saber Marluxia Nagito Komaeda was originally created by his original boss Marluxia, but he fed off his heart for generations. When Komaeda finally split from Marluxia, he pretended to recognize Marluxia as his master. However, after he killed Shirou and Marluxia took over Rin's body, he officially split from Marluxia, stating that he never cared about Marluxia and only wanted to give him a new body just for the purpose of killing Marluxia himself. After Marluxia was ressurected by Chernabog, Nagito has then grown to hate Marluxia more and more. Yu Narukami Naoto Shirogane Samus Aran Ladybug Cat Noir Naruto Uzumaki Black Star Mickey Mouse Oswald the Lucky Rabbit The Nostalgia Critic Sheena Fujibayashi Connor Ezio Weiss Schnee Due to what Ruby did in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Nagito has a deep interest in Weiss due to being Ruby's partner. He wonders if she can sack up to Ruby, who was a symbal of hope and saved the Multi-Universe. Blake Belladonna Due to what Ruby did in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Nagito has a deep interest in Blake due to being Ruby's team mate. He wonders if she can sack up to Ruby, who was a symbal of hope and saved the Multi-Universe Yang Xiao Long Due to what Ruby did in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon, Nagito has a deep interest in Yang due to being Ruby's sister. He wonders if she can sack up to Ruby, who was a symbal of hope and saved the Multi-Universe Yosuke Hanamura Teddie Chie Satonaka Yukiko Amagi Kanji Tatsumi Rise Kujikawa Rin Tohsaka Illya Einzbern Kiritsugu Emiya Irisviel Einzbern Maiya Hisau Sakura Haruno Tifa Lockhart Agent Texas Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne Archer/Future Shirou Emiya Rider/Alexander the Great Caster/Medea Berserker/Hercules Konohamaru Sarutobi Chernabog Kishin Asura Emperor Pilaf Sasuke Uchiha Avenger Volpina Hunson Abadeer Dreadwing Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Villains Category:Liars Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti Villains Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Tricksters Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Allies of Dark Lord Empire Federational Apocalypse-United Villains Category:Enemies of Ten Legendary Warriors-United Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Ultimate Despair Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Characters that Porfirio 739 is Neutral towards Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Hell Councils Category:Ultimate Despair (Chronicles of Great New Empire) Category:Affably Evil Category:Main Villains Category:Shirou Emiya's Archenemies Category:Saber's Archenemies Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Blackmailers